1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recycling device of labels attached to dumped bottles and more particularly, to a continuous-type automatic label separating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, after dumped plastic bottles or dumped plastic plates are recycled, the steps of label separation, sorting, cleaning, crushing, and drying will be applied to them and finally they become reusable raw materials. However, the structural design of the conventional label separator is not good enough because the space for the label separation cannot be adjusted, the efficiency of the label separation is low, and it is not applicable to every size and type of the plastic bottle and the bottle label to be highly limited.